¡No soy tu novia Potter!
by Mireia-Potter
Summary: Por un accidente,Lily debe aceptar ser la novia de James por tres meses. Potter cree que podrá hacer que Evans se enamore de él ¿lo logrará?


**¡No soy tu novia Potter!**

**Cap 1¡Tu y tu bendita cámara!**

Caminó apresuradamente hacia el Gran Salón. Cada cinco pasos que daba giraba la cabeza para ver si se encontraba con Potter. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber caído en su trampa. ¡Justo ella! La bruja más inteligente de su edad, Merlín debería estar decepcionada…un momento. ¿Merlín¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Potter la traía loca.

Dio vuelta bruscamente al final del pasillo, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Ignoró al dueño de esa voz varonil y siguió su camino apresurando el paso.

Un poco mas y lo lograría, podía ver la puerta del Gran Salón desde donde se encontraba, ya adentro, le arrojaría alguna indirecta a alguna de sus amigas para que la salven de aquel intento de ser humano que la perseguía.

Tres pasos, sólo estaba a tres pasos de su salvación. Se dijo a sí misma que si pasaba la puerta del Salón, le daría a Ashlee sus bombones de chocolates preferidos.

Al diablo con los bombones. Sintió que alguien la atrapaba por el brazo y la arrinconaba contra la pared.

-No pensaras dejar que tu querido novio entre al Gran Salón sin compañía¿verdad Lily?

-Potter- murmuró Lily apretando los dientes con desagrado-¿Qué haces aquí? Tus perros falderos…quiero decir, tus amigos ya están comiendo como si mañana se acabara el mundo.

-Esperaba a mi novia- le susurró James cerca de su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Le encantaba hacer aquello

-Lástima- le dijo Lily empujándolo hacia atrás y caminando lo que le falta para llegar al Gran Salón sin mirar para donde se encontraba James- Aquí no esta, Potter

-¡No te olvides de nuestro acuerdo, Lily!- le gritó cuando ella ya se había perdido de vista al entrar en donde estaban cenando los alumnos de Hogwarts.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Se preguntó Lily, todos los días era igual. Aquel maldito trato le había arruinado sus últimas semanas antes de su cumpleaños. Aún podía recordar el rostro de Potter creyéndose superior a ella.

_**Flash Back **_

_Ese día se había levantado de mal humor. No había soportado la broma que le habían jugado los merodeadores al levantarse ni tampoco el atrevimiento de Malfoy._

_¿Atrevimiento? Que va…Malfoy era un idiota sin cerebro, la gomina que se untaba en el cabello debía de haber ocupado el lugar de su cerebro._

_La había llamado sangre sucia otra vez, lo hubiera ignorado de no ser porque el idiota con gomina en lugar de cerebro había puesto un letrero que tenía escrito en rojo "Estamos contra los sangre sucia, sólo son un intento de magos y brujas fracasado"_

_A decir verdad, a ella no le había molestado mucho esa nota carente de sentido y de inteligencia como Malfoy,al contrario, de allí había sacado la idea de llamar a Potter intento de ser humano, pero se molestó al ver que gorila Crabbe y gorila Goyle estaban molestando a una niña de primero._

_-Es una sangre sucia como tu, Evans- le había dicho Malfoy sonriendo fríamente- Ustedes no merecen una varita, sólo son una plaga- terminó Lucuis señalando a la niña que ahora yacía llorando en un rincón del pasillo_

_-¡Vete al diablo Malfoy!- gritó Lily. Ya se había artado de él, había sacado su varita y le apuntaba a Malfoy repasando mentalmente los hechizos que podía utilizar. Descarto cualquiera en el que tuviera que apuntarle a Malfoy en la cabeza, quizás, esa capa de gomina que tenía hubiera hecho rebotar el hechizo- ¡Densaugeo!_

_Malfoy retrocedió tapándose la cara. Lily había escogido el hechizo que provocaba el crecimiento de los dientes y se llenó de orgullo al ver el resultado cuando Malfoy ya no pudo ocultar sus dientes que por poco llegan al final de la corbata de su uniforme._

_-Vaya Evans, no sabía que una prefecta pudiera hacer eso- James Potter había llegado con una entrada triunfal y se veía mas alto, Lily miró hacia sus pies y reparó en que estaba parado sobre la espalda de Peter Pettigrew que estaba en el suelo tratando de no caerse con el peso de James. Siempre le había dado lástima Peter, no tenían derecho de tratarlo de esa manera. Se prometió mentalmente que lo ayudaría…algún día…_

_Dirigió su vista a Sirius Black, que tenía una cámara entre las manos y sonreía como si hubiera ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Buscó con la mirada a Remus Lupin, el único que le agradaba de todos los merodeadores, bueno, tal vez Peter también merecía que ella hablara sin llegar a dirigirle algún insulto. Un momento… ¿Black con una cámara? Que alguien le diga que diablos hacia Black con una cámara._

_-Me temo que ésta pose no te favorece, pelirroja- le dijo aún sonriendo, extendiéndole la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. Lily no sabía que decir, buscó a Malfoy con la mirada pero el cerebro de gomina ya se había ido. Esa fotografía la habían sacado en el momento en el que ella le había lanzado el conjuro a Malfoy._

_-¿Qué crees que diga la profesora McGonagall si llega a descubrir que la alumna modelo, la perfecta…quiero decir prefecta Lily Evans le lanza conjuros a los alumnos?_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Lily con rabia. Aquella estupidez podría acabar con su titulo de prefecta y sería una mancha negra en su expediente…aunque quizás estaba exagerando un poco…_

_-Simple- le sonrío James- sé mi novia- antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo habló otra vez – Sólo por tres meses, luego fingiremos que nos peleamos porque tú estas celosa de que todas las chicas caigan a mis pies._

_-¿Y qué ganas con eso?- preguntó Lily rodando los ojos- Si después haremos como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-Eso no importa pelirroja- le dijo Sirius metiéndose en la conversación.-Tú decides, si aceptas ser la novia de James, te daremos la fotografía en cuanto terminen los tres meses y no perderás tu titulo de prefecta, en cambio si no aceptas, ira directamente al despacho de McGonagall- terminó Sirius agitando frente al rostro de Lily la fotografía._

_No le quedó más remedio que aceptar el trato que le ofrecían, no iba a perder su prefectura por aquel incidente. _

_Estaba por responderles cuando se escuchó un golpe sordo. James se había caído sobre Peter, que no había aguantado su peso._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ser la novia de James Potter y no quería hacerlo. Aunque a veces no podía evitar pensar el por qué no la había besado, se supone que eran novios y que Lily debía aceptar que James la besara si no quería tener problemas con la fotografía, y estaba segura de que James sabía aquello…entonces.. ¿Por qué no la había besado ni una sola vez desde el trato? No es que quería que Potter la besara ni nada, pero por alguna razón aquello la había molestado.

Lily llegó a su lugar junto a sus amigas, Ashlee, Alice y Emily y se sentó sirviéndose algo de la comida que había en los platos alrededor de ella.

Haría que Potter la besara en algún momento de aquellos tres meses que duraba el trato. No le importaba como iba a conseguirlo pero lo lograría.

Sorprendiéndose de aquel pensamiento, Lily dirigió su mirada hacia Alice, que en aquel momento estaba molestando a Emily por haberla visto con Remus en la biblioteca

James Potter, que se encontraba algunos asientos a la derecha de la pelirroja, la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Haré que te enamores de mi, Lily….


End file.
